Glow In The Dark Galaxy
by Flash Cat
Summary: Buzz is head-over-heels for the new arrival. When an opportunity to be with her comes along during a party, will he take it? One-shot, thank you very much.


Buzz Lightyear sighed, propping his head up with his large fist, and gazed on at the girl of his dreams with a glassy-eyed, happy expression.

Since the Davis's were out for the weekend on a trip to Maine, Woody had finally shed his strict, solemn exterior and let loose, awarding the toys of Andy's room with a party. Although no one really said it outright, everyone had a feeling that his sudden change in heart had to do with the little peck and pat on the cheek Bo Peep had given him, right in the middle of the meeting. Woody had always been a good leader, but sometimes the love of his life became an easy distraction for him, and Buzz always told him so. But there he was, perched on a building block, and staring across the room at that cute cowgirl with the emerald eyes. He knew she had just arrived, and that they hadn't even known each other for a week, let alone years, but he could just tell. She was the one for him.

"Howdy, partner," Woody greeted Buzz with a more pronounced drawl than usual. "How's it goin'?" Buzz snapped out of the dream-like state he had been drifting around in.

"W-Woody, hey." He stammered, worried that his best friend had caught him looking at the new arrival. Jessie. Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. The prettiest name in the world only for the sweetest, most thoughtful-

"Buzz!" Woody shouted in his ear, nearly knocking him off the block he had been seated on.

"What?" He demanded, slightly annoyed that his daydreams had been interrupted. When he saw what was settled between Woody's thin lips however, he had to let out a snigger. "What are you doing with this?" He asked, chuckling, plucking a plastic pipe out of Woody's mouth, who snatched it back.

"Found it," he murmured gruffly, chewing on the end. "You'd be surprised what you can come across in unknown regions of the toy box." Buzz started to laugh.

"Woody, I'm sorry, but-"

"Sorry don't get it done, dude," Woody growled, fingering a toy gun that had not been in his holster earlier that day. "Rio Bravo- 1959."

"John Wayne westerns?"

"There was a marathon on AMC."

"Right…" There was a silence as Woody chewed on the end of his pipe thoughtfully, and Buzz looked at him expectantly. The pause seemed to stretch out, until Buzz cleared his throat.

"Well, you should-"

"Say, do you know how long you were staring at Jessie for?" Woody interrupted, still gnawing at the pipe. "A total of ten minutes and fifteen seconds, that's how long." He leaned in close to Buzz. "Now I've seen a lot of things, and this thing? This thing is no different." Shooting him a quizzical look, Buzz asked, "What are you implying?"

"What I'm implying, friend, is that you need to go talk to her." He finished, dusting imaginary dirt off his hands. "My work here is done." Buzz pondered what Woody was saying for a moment.

"Wait!" Buzz yelped, grasping his wrist. "What do I say?" Woody merely sighed and shook his head.

"Out here, due process is a bullet. The Green Berets, 1968." Tearing his wrist out of Buzz's grip, Woody turned on the heel of his cowboy boot and walked away.

"Woody? Woody!" Buzz shouted after him. "That doesn't even make any sense!" Frustrated, he returned to his original position on the block, but not before yelling to Bo to "get your man to stop watching so many westerns, will ya?"

Woody told him to talk to her. But about what? He already said hi, and complimented her on her hair. Her beautiful, long, red yarn hair that looked so soft and sparkled in the faint glow emitting from Andy's desk lamp…

Soon, Buzz found himself caught up in watching the cowgirl again, with the same lovesick expression as before.

_'Her hair…'_ he mused, still watching the red strands of her yarn hair dance about, threatening to come loose from her braid. The song emitting from Andy's computer suddenly changed to _All-My-Loving, _sending Jessie into a frenzy of twirls and jigs. Dancing about, she swirled over to Woody, switching their hats, then slid over to Rex. Giggling, she grasped his tiny claws in her own hands and bobbed back and forth to the beat. Rex, who was enjoying himself immensely, looked disappointed when she ran off towards Bo, and the two began dancing rather closely when _Pop Lock And Drop It_ burst from the speakers.

Buzz had to admit; Jessie was a really good dancer. Even in the more intimate way she was moving around with Bo. He watched as suddenly, the song skipped and a dazzling grin spread across Jessie's face as _Dancing Queen _came on. She and Bo Peep abruptly squealed, and grabbing Bo's hand, Jessie led her to a stack of textbooks to be used as a platform. With interest, Buzz continued to watch. A crowd had gathered right in front of Buzz, watching the two girls shake to the upbeat instrumental in the beginning.

"_Ooh-ooh-ooh, you can dance,_

_You can ji-ive,_

_Having the time of your li-i-i-fe,_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh, see that girl, watch that scene_

_Diggin' the dancing queen," _Buzz's heart pattered as he watched Jessie sing out the first lines, and danced along with Bo in a seventies-esque style in perfect unison. The poor space toy was at a loss of words. She could dance, _and_ sing?

The girls jumped down from the platform and began shimmying down the rows of toys that had gathered to watch.

"_Friday night and the lights are low…"_ Started Bo, but Buzz had lost interest in her. All he could keep his eyes on was the girl swinging her hips, her braid swishing back and forth with them. Jessie had already thrown Woody's hat to Rex, and was pulling her long, red hair from her yellow ribbon. Buzz's breath hitched suddenly in his throat as he watched her swirl about in the beat of the music, but adding her own flair, such as hooking her thumbs into her belt-loop. Her emerald eyes glinted happily, but could easily be mistaken with the mischievous glint of a troublemaker. Buzz got so lost in her movements, that he barely notice when it was Jessie's turn to sing.

"_Anybody could be that guy,_

_Night is young and the music,_

_Hi-i-i-i-i-i-igh!" _She sang sweetly, sending a wink to Buzz that nearly melted his heart.

"_When they play the rock music,_

_Everything is fine,_

_You're in the mood for a dance,_

_And when you get the cha-a-a-ance,"_

Bo burst into harmony to accompany Jessie for the chorus.

_ "__You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen__  
__Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yea-a-a-ah!"_ The two sang perfectly in tune. That magical hair looked like a trail of fire as the pretty cowgirl whirled about energetically, practically hurtling about, but in the most graceful way possible.

_Comet Girl_. Time suddenly seemed to stop as the phrase echoed about in his mind. _Comet Girl_. It was so perfect for Jessie, energetic, potentially deadly, but so, so heartbreakingly beautiful._  
_ _"You can dance, _

_You can jive, _

_Having the time of your li-i-i-fe, o-o-o-o-h__  
__See that girl, _

_Watch that scene,_

_diggin' the dancing queen__!" _Once the two girls took their bows, they dispersed into the crowd to dance with everyone else.

'_Jessie is a comet, Comet Girl, Comet girl,' _Buzz's thoughts flittered all over the place, him caught up in the way Jessie's legs slinked so gracefully as she began to stride over to him.

'_What I'm implying, friend, is that you need to go talk to her.'_ Woody's voice pushed its way through his dopey thoughts. Oh.

But it was too late, Jessie was already on her way over, and the only thing Buzz could do was to prepare himself for when she arrived.

"Howdy there," she giggled, plopping herself down on the small amount of space left on Buzz's block. He flushed, thinking about their close proximities. "Enjoying yourself? Space Ranger?" Buzz cleared his throat.

"Why, uh, yes, and, uh, you're and excellent singer. Comet girl." He blurted out, then covered his mouth. Jessie furrowed her brow.

"Comet Girl, is that some new nickname?"

"Uh, sort of,"

"Okay then," Jessie crossed her legs neatly. "Why Comet Girl?"

"Well, uh, well, you're a girl-" Buzz was tempted to slap his own forehead. Of course she was a girl! Jessie suppressed a giggle.

"No, no, go on!"

"And uh, well, you're all firey, and uh, fast, e-energetic, I mean- and uh-" Buzz blushed as Jessie covered his mouth with her hand.

"It's so perfect!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck with such gusto, she knocked them both off the block. Tangled up, Buzz blushed even more as Jessie laughed and rolled off him. "Hey, would it be silly of me to ask for a dance?" She asked shyly, looking across at Buzz. He smiled contently and pulled Jessie to a standing position.

"I've been trying to work up that question all night," He replied, bashful. Jessie laughed loudly

"Great! Let's go!" She shouted over the music. Just as the reached the dance floor, the song transitioned from a rowdy remix of _Bulletproof_ to _Iris_. Jessie, being slightly taller than Buzz placed her hands down on his shoulders and Buzz reached up to grasp her waist.

"Wait, hold on," He said, pulling away, but leaping onto one of the textbooks previously used as a stage. "This is better, now we're the same height." Jessie smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders once more. Together, they swayed to the slow beat of the song, getting closer and closer until they were cheek to cheek.

"Hey, Buzz?" Whispered Jessie.

"Mmhm?"

"Look up,"

"Okay…"Buzz raised his head, Above them were dozens of glittering glow in the dark stars, lining the ceiling of Andy's room.

"They're like your suit!" Jessie giggled. Buzz chuckled along.

"I wonder why he put those on there," He pondered aloud, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Maybe they're for you, space ranger," Jessie teased. Buzz smirked.

"Or, maybe they're for you, comet girl," He teased back.

"Touche."

Pressed together, their hearts beat in unison as they clutched one another, and blissfully swayed until the last notes of the mandolin faded into their own personal glow-in-the-dark galaxy.


End file.
